Una Pregunta Embarazosa
by Realhunter
Summary: Un Niño en la edad de las preguntas es como un arma cargada... Y cuando la pequeña Kara hace una pregunta... Keiichi, Belldandy y el resto del planeta tierra empiezan a temblar...


**_UNA PREGUNTA EMBARAZOSA_**

_Por _

_RealHunter_

_DISCLAIMER: Oh! My Goddess, sus personajes y argumento, son propiedad registrada de sus respectivos licenciatarios. Esta historia no pretende vulnerar esos derechos, sino que ha sido escrita con gran cariño por sus personajes, con el único propósito de proporcionar un momento de sana diversión y esparcimiento._

_

* * *

  
_

-¿Mami?

-Si, Cariño?

-¿Porqué tienes esas marcas en la cara y yo no?

-...Emmmm...

Un súbito hielo cayó como una manta fría, húmeda y molesta sobre la cocina de los Morisato, arruinando de paso la concentración y la respuesta de la Señora de la casa...

-...Emmm... Tesoro... Esteee, yo...

-¿Ninguna de mis dos mujeres me va a dar los buenos días, eh?

-¡Keiichi!

-¡Papito!

La niña de 5 años saltó con autentica felicidad a los brazos de su padre, que la recibió emborrachado de cariño en sus brazos... Posando su vista brillante en los ojos de su esposa... "_Amor, si algo conservas pegado a tu piel de Diosa, eso es tu incapacidad de mentir... Y Kara es aún muy pequeña para saber cuanto de tí lleva sellado en su interior, y cuanto costó que llegara a iluminar nuestras vidas..."_

-...Ahora te acomodas quietecita a la mesa ¿Sí? Porque mami se merece un beso por el estupendo aroma del desayuno, que me trajo con los ojos cerrados hasta acá... Y si te portas bien, voy a contarte un cuento....

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Cuento, cuento!

La niña observó extasiada, y con algo de reverencia, a sus padres, abrazados frente a la cocina... Luego de besar a su esposa, se quedó en la misma posición, con las frentes juntas mirándose a los ojos...

-Buenos días... Mi Diosa... –Susurró casi en su oído- ...Belldandy, mi amor...

-...Keiichi... –Soltó ella sonrojandose- Kara nos está mirando...

-¿Y eso no te pone orgullosa? Es nuestra hija, amor...

-Sabes que sí, Keiichi Morisato... –Su mano derecha trazó una etérea caricia en la mejilla de su esposo- Hoy cuando te sentí levantarte, pensé que ibas a la planta, como todos los sábados...

-No soy el único Ingeniero Mecánico del mundo, cielo... Además en la planta hay muchos... Y yo solo tengo una esposa y una hija... por el momento...

-¡Keiichi!

-Ah... Y cierta moto con sidecar que necesita salir a pasear...

-¡Arreglaste nuestra moto! –Belldandy no pudo evitar sonreir con esa sonrisa que siempre le hizo cosquillas a Keiichi... esa en la que ella se encogía de hombros y sus ojos reían con su boca al unísono- Por eso saliste tan temprano de la cama- Olvidando donde estaban, pasó el índice de su mano derecha invitadoramente sobre el pecho de Keiichi- ...Sentí frío...

-...He, hehehe... Bell... –Keiichi comenzó a sudar por todos los poros de su cuerpo- Kara... hehehe...el desayuno...

-¡Y mi cuento, papi!

-Sí, Kara, Tendrás tu cuento... ¿Bell?

-...Ya mismo sirvo, cielo...

"_Voy a tener que premiar de alguna forma a las locas de Urd y Peorth... Le explicaron demasiado bien a Bell lo de las armas de la seducción... Me va a tener loco de por vida... y eso me encanta..."_ Keiichi dio las gracias por el desayuno... Un nuevo día y un quieto y esperado encuentro familiar en casa de los Morisato...

-OOO-

El sol de la mañana difundía sus rayos en plenitud, y el final de esa primavera que lentamente mudaba en verano era la sublimación de los sentidos de Belldandy... Que Sentada en el Sidecar de la moto, quitaba la vista del camino en ojeadas breves hacia su esposo... No habían pasado demasiados años... Y ella aún lo veía como la primera vez... con la vista en la distancia, como buscando un destino que se le antojaba esquivo... Hasta que se le ocurrió pedir un deseo...

-¿Mami?

-¿Sí, Kara? -La pequeña, sentada y firmemente sostenida por su madre en sus faldas, se volteó todo lo que el casco y las antiparras se lo permitían- ¿Quieres algo?

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú con papi?

-...Eh, Tesoro... Yo...

-¡Ya llegamos!

El júbiloso grito y la mano estirada de Keiichi hacia adelante, mostrando la entrada del parque, distrajo la atención de la niña... Y le dió un respiro a Belldandy "_Ay, Kara, Hija... Si supieras..._"

-OOO-

Aquel picnic salido de improviso, de las ganas que siempre, por su mujer y su hija, tenía Keiichi de hacer cosas diferentes, eran felicidad completa en el corazón de Belldandy... No había sido un camino fácil... Los escollos habían sido bastantes, y algunos con complicaciones sin paralelo... Keiichi había crecido mucho, como ser humano, esposo y padre... pero conservando siempre en su corazón la pureza de sentimientos que desde el primer minuto la había enloquecido de amor por él... Aunque la realidad encerrada de su corazón tardara un poco en hacerse carne, voz y decisión de seguir adelante en ella... Luego de unas cuantas contundentes y algo explosivas tormentas de celos... Nunca olvidaba que era una Diosa... que venciendo imposibles de la mano de su otra mitad, había logrado increiblemente romper eternidades de rígidas reglas para hacer su vida, la vida que deseaba y se hacía hermosa realidad concreta en Kara... Luego de comer y jugar interminablemente hasta cansarse, quedaron tendidos en el pasto, acariciados por el sol de la tarde, con un suspiro de amor y satisfacción en las bocas de los tres...

-¿Papi?

-¿Si, Hija?

-¿Vas a contarme mi cuento?

-¿Te lo mereces?

-...Keiichi... -Belldandy salió en defensa de su hija- ...No pasó nada grave...

Aquella nubecilla había empañado un poco la vida de los Morisato desde el recien pasado viernes... Cuando Belldandy había ido a buscar a su hija al Jardín de niños luego de su trabajo, se encontró con la cara algo contrariada de la maestra del nivel... Kara había sido molestada por algunos de sus compañeritos, y ella se había defendido con inusitado vigor. La causa habían sido ellos mismos... Era obvio que no eran un matrimonio común y corriente, pero las almas sin trabas de los niños pueden expresar sus sentimientos e ideas con un grado muy intenso de crueldad que no reconocen como tal "_La hija de los raros_"había sido la frase final que había desatado su furia... Al enterarse del episodio, en la intimidad de la alcoba, Keiichi le había dirigido una atroz mirada de interrogante a su esposa, que comprendiendo, había negado vigorosamente con la cabeza: Ni una pizca de su interior sellado había escapado durante el incidente...

-...Lo siento, papi... Sé que no debo pelear...

-Me alegra que lo recuerdes... -Keiichi suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios- ... Y para que veas, voy a contarte tu cuento... Había una vez, en una universidad de ciencias, un muchacho que perseguía sus sueños con más ganas que talento... Extraño en la ciudad y sin dinero, dependía de su inteligencia y su corazón para salir adelante...

...Belldandy se incorporó, algo agitada, para mirar a su esposo a los ojos... Encontrándose con la sonrisa satisfecha de Keiichi, sintiendo en un instante una calida onda que le recorrió el cuerpo... relajándose, se tendió sostenida de su codo, a jugar tiernamente con la negra cabellera de su hija...

-...Nada le resultaba, al punto que en la casa de estudiantes debía dormir en el comedor pues ni siquiera tenía habitación...

...Belldandy sonrió... No le estaba contando un cuento a su hija... Estaba relatando su historia...

-OOO-

-...Y finalmente los padres de la muchacha extranjera pensaron que estaba bien, que sería un cambio para su hija, y los dejaron casarse, y ser felices para toda la vida...

-...Keiichi...

-¿Bell?

-...Se quedó dormida...

Keiichi Morisato se incorporó y giró hacia Belldandy. Entre los dos, los ojos cerrados, la respiración acompasada, y el gesto feliz y relajado en el rostro, retrataban el sueño de su hija...

-¿Nos vamos?

-Sí...Recogeré las cosas y las guardaré en el sidecar...

En silencio, y con una ternura que solo un padre puede sentir, los Morisato completaron sus preparativos para irse del lugar... El último, con Belldandy ya sentada en el Sidecar, fue de Keiichi, que depositó delicadamente a su hija en los brazos de su esposa... Acelerando despaciosamente, para que el ruido de la moto no la despertara, abandonaron el parque mientras el sol completaba los ultimos metros de su carrera eterna para dar paso a la noche... Belldandy estaba plena de sentimientos "_¿Cómo lo consigue? Cambió Diosa por muchacha extranjera... Atribuyó mis marcas de sello a una costumbre tribal... La llamada supuestamente equivocada fue de Keiichi, no mía... Y yo no aparecí a su puerta... Entré por el espejo... y lo más extraordinario, el padre que le concedió la dispensa para casarse conmigo, en realidad es Kamisama... Eres un ingeniero extraordinario, amor... Pero no lo harías nada mal como novelista..._"

-OOO-

Volver ese domingo al templo después de tanto tiempo despertaba sus recuerdos... Era el lugar donde el Deseo de Keiichi había tomado forma real: Vivieron un buen tiempo allí, mientras la realidad de sus sentimientos crecía sin parar... No sin cierta ayuda valiosa, pero algunas veces bulliciosa, y otras absolutamente problemática, de sus hermanas Urd y Skuld. Allí Keiichi descubrió como su deseo inicial perdía relevancia frente al amor que había arrasado su corazón, y le había llevado al grado de enfrentarse a Kamisama para lograr casarse con ella... Sin mas condición que ser sellada aún más fuertemente, para que pudiera desempeñarse como una mortal sin perder su esencia... Y era allí donde por primera vez en su vida, un beso de amor de parte de él había logrado que no se desplomara dormida, agotados sus poderes por la emoción del sentimiento... Pues por el contrario, la energía que la unión de sus labios desataba, la tuvo aquella primera vez haciendo y rehaciendo las labores de la casa como una posesa hasta altas horas de la noche...

-...No ha cambiado nada...

-¿Tú crees, cielo? -Belldandy miró a Keiichi con una sonrisa tenue en los labios- ...Yo siento que sí ha cambiado...

-¿Porqué lo dices, Bell?

-¿Oyes algo?

Keiichi cerró los ojos... Y finalmente entendió lo que su mujer le estaba diciendo... Silencio... Uno que no había cuando ellos vivían allí... Las discusiones entre Urd y Skuld, las intervenciones no siempre bienvenidas de Peorth... Sus viejos compañeros del Club de Motor tocando a la puerta solicitando su auxilio o su cooperación... La nunca bienvenida pero presente intervencion de Marrler y Hild intentando desviarlos de su camino ya trazado...

-...Entiendo...

-¿Lo echas de menos?

-...A veces... -Dijo Keiichi, sentado junto a ella como antaño, en el porche de la casa, siguiendo protectoramente con su vista los juegos exploratorios de su hija- ...Pero no cambiaría lo que tengo ahora contigo por ese tiempo de zozobra en el que nunca pude sacar de mi boca la realidad de mis sentimientos...

-...Y la mía... -Completó Belldandy- Hasta que no nos quedó mas salida o escapatoria que decírnoslo... Y entonces todo cambió...

-...Y entonces realmente se cumplió mi deseo...

...Sus manos se acercaron y entrelazaron... Su vista se encontró... Y el beso tierno y profundo entre ellos no se hizo esperar... Hasta que...

-¿Mami?

La melodiosa vocecita de su hija cortó su beso, haciendo que ambos bajaran brevemente la cabeza, ruborizados como en el primer tiempo de su noviazgo particular al ser sorprendidos...

-¿Sí, Hija?

-¿Aquí viviste con papi y la tía Urd y la tía Skuld, cierto?

-Sí, Kara... Aquí vivimos con papi y tus tías hasta que nos casamos...

...Kara guardó breve silencio, como procesando la información que acababa de recibir...

-¿Mami?

...Keiichi y Belldandy comenzaron a temblar...

-¿Porqué la Tía Urd tiene el cabello blanco, la Tía Skuld negro, y tú, mami, eres rubia si son hermanas?

...Keiichi y Belldandy se miraron al mismo tiempo... Y él empezó a reír... "_...Y aquí vamos otra vez..._" le oyó decir antes de ponerse de pie...

-¡Ven hija, vamos a la fuente! ¡Sí me alcanzas te contaré otro cuento..!

-OOO-

-...Había una vez, hija, tres hermanas que venían de un lejano país extranjero, y llegaron a Japón buscando aprender cosas nuevas en un país diferente al suyo...

Belldandy sonreía anchamente, su corazón pesado de amor, cariño y gratitud por el hombre al que amaba, y que se había entregado tan completamente a ella, que le había otorgado, tal como una Diosa, su deseo más profundo y escondido...

-...Como eran muy parecidas, la gente tendía a confundirlas y a llamarlas por sus nombres en forma equivocada... Y como todas tenían el mismo color de cabello, eso pasaba tooodo el tiempo...

...Kara... Ese era el ímpetu, el motor y el combustible de su vida al lado de Keiichi....

-...Como no leían bien en japonés... Preguntaron varias veces, hasta que dieron con el lugar que les habían recomendado...

Keiichi... Era la luz que iluminaba y daba color a su vida, y le hacia querer vivirla aún más intensamente cuando abría los ojos por la mañana, y veía reflejarse su rostro en las pupilas del hombre al que amaba...

-...El aprendiz de estilista tembló al verlas llegar... No estaba seguro de poder cumplir con el deseo de tres mujeres tan hermosas...

Urd y Skuld... Cada una con su forma particular de ser y su carácter, le habían aportado, en pequeñas gotas muy bien dosificadas, aquel destilado de humanidad que la fue acercando cada vez con más fuerza a su destino...

- ...Y como aún no entendía bien el significado de los números en las tinturas, cometió un error monumental, que lo tenía temblando de miedo...

"_Es por eso que te amo tanto, Keiichi Morisato... Nunca olvidas quien soy, y sin embargo eso no es un impedimento para tí, sino tu acicate para ser cada día un poquito mejor... Para tu hija y para mí..._" Belldandy se puso de pie, y con paso suave y confiado, se fue acercando a la fuente...

-...Cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de que había escapado, se levantaron furiosas de sus sillas, para ver ¡Oh sorpresa! Que sus cabellos eran todos de diferente color, que nadie se equivocaría al verlas ni confundiría sus nombres, y que les encantaba como habían quedado...

-¡Eso es mentira, papi...Te lo inventaste ahora! ¿Como iban a quedar asi de colores tan raros y no reclamarle al dueño..?

-...Tal vez les gustó, Hija... -Intervino Belldandy, sentándose quedamente a la orilla del viejo arbol junto a la fuente y junto a ellos- ...Lo que para unos es feo, o raro, o fuera de lo común... Es a veces símbolo de completa felicidad para otros...

Keiichi sonrió, con los ojos licuados de amor por su mujer... Ella no estaba hablando del cuento... Lo estaba haciendo de ellos mismos y su historia personal...

-¿Mami?

-¿Sí,Hija?

-Mmmm... ¿Es por eso que tú y mis Tías tienen esas marcas en la cara? ¿Porque las hace ser quienes son?

-Sí, Hija... -Belldandy levantó los ojos sonriente hacia Kara... La niña, de algún modo misterioso, comenzaba a intuir la herencia en su interior- A mi me gustan, a Papi también, porque aprendió a quererme con ellas y no a pesar de ellas, y algún día, quien sabe... Tú podrías llevarlas también...

-¿En serio, Mami? ¿Y cómo se verían?

-¿Te gustaría verlo?

-¡Sí, Mamí, sí, muestrame mis marcas!

Keiichi las dejó a solas en la fuente, y se fué en derechura hacia la casa del templo, a recoger algunos recuerdos olvidados en sus estancias... Al salir rumbo hacia el sidecar, pudo verlas... Belldandy, repitiendo con gran concentración y cariño con un poco de lodo de la fuente, el diseño de las marcas sobre el rostro de Kara, que ya tenía, pero no se veía por los sellos firmemente ejecutados por Urd, Skuld y la misma Belldandy al momento de nacer... "_Cuando sea el momento, será su tiempo de elegir... Mientras, crecerá y se hara grande y fuerte, y nada le faltará mientras Bell y yo estemos con ella... Lo que pase más adelante... En fin... Solo el tiempo y el deseo de otro mortal como yo lo dirá..._"

...Con un fuerte ruido de pistones, la moto con Sidecar salió del templo rumbo a la ciudad... Y a un nuevo día, una nueva aventura... Y una nueva pregunta de la personita más amada tanto en el cielo como en la tierra...

* * *

Notas:

Es mi primer fic en esta serie... Que ví en sus dos temporadas no hace mucho, y que me dejó un agradable sabor de boca... Las buenas historias de amor, como la mia, siempre serán inspiradoras... Y aquí me atreví a dibujar lo que mi mente y corazón sugirieron podría ser uno de los muchos finales de la serie...

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
